Rosi and Edwy
Rosi and Edwy is the romantic/friendship pairing of Rosi Alvaran and Edwy Watanaboneset. Rosi and Edwy were best friends when they were little kids, but about a year before the first book took place, they stopped talking due to a fight they had. On the plane/spaceship to Cursed Town, Edwy told Rosi to promise that they would watch out for each other and they showed keeping this promise multiple times throughout the first two books. Names Rosi(Ros'i/Ed'wy) Edwy(Ed'wy/Ro'si) Rosi’s Opinion of Edwy Rosi is constantly talking about how much of a trouble maker Edwy is and blames him for the reason why they stopped talking. But one they get to Cursed Town, Rosi says that she can sympathize and understand him more and more. When he gets kidnapped, she finds she’s constantly worried about him and is desperate to get to him. Edwy’s Opinion of Rosi Edwy always talks about how neat Rosi is and how good she was at everything in Fredtown. He says that he had been known to slam a door once in a while in Rosi’s face and that he had been known to cause trouble for her from time to time. He says that when he thinks about her, it calms him down. Edwy had been really worried about Rosi when he was kidnapped and he was constantly thinking about her, like the way she look at him or how, even when she was angry, she still worried about him. He also says when they reunited that even though her hair was messed up and she had lots of dirt on her face, she looked absolutely beautiful. Significant Moments Children of Exile * Edwy told Rosi that she was smart and that’s she shouldn’t listen to anyone who would tell her otherwise * Rosi told Edwy the same thing * Edwy told her that they need to promise to watch out for each other * Rosi promised, despite the fact that they hadn’t spoken to each other in over a year * Rosi wanted to talk to Edwy when she got to her own home * She sits next to him while he was fishing * When she told him that her father thinks there’s something wrong with her nose, he didn’t criticize her, he just apologized for her father saying that * They looked into each other’s eyes often * She felt bad that Edwy had to fish * She was relieved when Edwy was the one who had knocked on her door * She tried to defend Edwy when her parents were criticizing him and his family * She agrees to sneaking out when she found Edwy’s note * He was looking at her admiringly when she said she had to wait until everyone else was asleep * Edwy trusted her enough to tell her about his parents * When Edwy was showing Rosi the burned down houses, he led her gently * She refused to leave when he told her to go home * He told her that he wanted her to be safe * He risked his own life so she could get home safely * She risked getting beat just so she could find him * One of the only people she called out to in prison was Edwy * When they escaped Cursed Town, her main goal was to find Edwy Children of Refuge Similarities and Differences Similarities * They both have green eyes * They both have dark hair * They both have curly hair * They were born on the same day * They’re both 12 * They were both the oldest kids in Fredtown * They were the only ones taken to Fredtown on the of their birth * They both have a brother * They both have two parents Differences * Edwy is male, Rosi is female * Edwy’s eyes are a shade darker than Rosi’s * Edwy has two older siblings while Rosi has one younger brother * Rosi’s parents are poor, Edwy’s parents are rich Memorable Quotes “You’re not dumb, Rosi. You’re smart, Don’t listen to anyone who tries to tell you different.” ''-Edwy Watanaboneset (''Children of Exile) ...I looked back through the trees. I had a clear view of Edwy wading farther out into the creek, struggling agains’t the current. And for that moment, I almost felt like I understood Edwy. ''-Rosi Alvaran (''Children of Exile) “Edwy, I’m not going home to be safe while you’re still here in danger!” I whispered back to him. “But - I want you to be safe,” Edwy said. ''-Edwy Watanaboneset and Rosi Alvaran (''Children of Exile) Songs that Go with the Pairing ''Space Between - ''Sofia Carson and Dove Cameron ''Rather Be ''by Jess Glynne (feat. Clean Bandit) ''Perfect ''by Ed Sheeran ''Crazy, Stupid, Love ''by Cheryl Cole ''True Love ''by P!nk Like I’m Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor